My Weakness
by sarahwearsbandanas
Summary: Kendall Knight is back home working at his high school as the PE teacher and assistant hockey coach. Will temptation take him over or will an unlikely friend keep him from making a big mistake and ruining his career? Kames, Kogan, Cargan, Kenlos, Jagan.
1. Chapter 1

So this idea came to me from watching one of those creepy Lifetime movies.

I normally write with OC's but I decided to write a story without one.

This story is for Vivy. Only because she has waaaaayyy too much faith in me and she's like the only one i write for.

The title comes from Kris Allen's song My Weakness. It came on shuffle as I was writing and I knew it was the perfect title.

I'm not sure how long this will be or how often i'll update, seeing as i got back to school next weekend.

I will try my best to keep up and not pull another My Muse and wait like a year to write another chapter. I promise.

So, Here it is...

**My Weakness**

* * *

Being back in his hometown was weird, after being away in college for four years. Kendall found himself an apartment even though his mother begged him to move back in with her. As much as he loved his mother and sister, Kendall was a grown man now and needed to live on his own.

The real world came quick. Not many schools were looking for teachers. Kendall got lucky though. Back home for a week and an opening popped up in the PE department at the local high school, which he was an alumnus of. There had to of been a hundred people interviewed for the job and Kendall was the lucky one who they liked the most. He was starting in two weeks as the new PE teacher.

He wasn't nervous; well he was a little nervous. He hadn't been in high school for over four years; he didn't know how different things would be. He also didn't know any other teachers, well, as of now.

* * *

The first day at school was just an orientation type thing. All the students came in late and they had an assembly but the teachers came early so they could get to know one another. Like an early teachers mixer.

Kendall only recognized one person, Logan Mitchell. They graduated together, were never in the same crowd but talked a bit in the classes they were in together.

So instead of being alone all night Kendall went up to talk to Logan.

"Logan Mitchell" Kendall said walking up to him.

"Wow. Kendall Knight, what in the world are you doing here?" Logan asked, surprised at his presence.

"I'm the new PE teacher," Kendall told him.

"Right on. I'm the chemistry teacher. And biology. And AP Chem and AP Bio." Logan bragged.

"Wow. You're a busy guy." Kendall joked.

"I'm just the smartest one here" Logan joked.

"Glad to see things haven't changed!" Kendall laughed.

Logan playfully punched Kendall in the arm and the two laughed together for a good moment.

Once the laughter died down Kendall picked the conversation back up.

"Is this your first year too?"

"No, second. I graduated early. Smarty pants remember?"

"Gotcha."

Kendall basically spent the rest of the day glued to Logan's side. For once Kendall wasn't popular and wasn't the root of every conversation. It made him feel out of place but he knew Logan, Logan was nice; he wouldn't be lonely here after all.

* * *

Kendall was stationed at the main door to guide students in for the assembly.

He didn't recognize any of these kids.

Kendall turned away for a quick second to see where Logan was when his foot was stepped on. Stepped on hard.

He grunted, holding in a scream when a hand landed on his shoulder.

He looked up to see a tall, tan boy with hazel eyes and soft brown hair.

He was gorgeous.

_He's a high school boy Kendall. He's too young._

Kendall shook the thoughts away.

The kid spoke to him then, he had a sweet, yet deep and soft voice.

"Hey sorry man" He said.

"It-it's okay" Kendall told him.

"These kids are really immature sometimes, they push a lot" the boy said.

"It's alright, really. Go take your seat" Kendall told him.

The boy turned to walk away and Kendall's eyes followed him. Kendall even caught the boy turn around and smile at Kendall.

Kendall was thankful that the assembly was starting so he could think of something other than the boy.

Logan found him and they sat next to each other.

"What's got you so flustered?" Logan asked him.

"Just nervous, you know? What happens at this thing anyways?" Kendall asked him.

"Oh they go over new policy and introduce the new teachers." Logan told him.

Kendall felt nauseous.

"No. Noooooooo. I cannot get up there." Kendall pleaded.

"Oh please Mr. Popular, what's the big deal?" Logan joked.

Before he could answer he was being called up on stage.

"Your new PE teacher, Mr. Knight. Take it easy on him and he'll take it easy on you. He used to be THE star hockey player for this school. He's tough." The principal said.

Kendall just stood up at his seat and waved around to all the students.

The hazel eyed boy caught Kendall's attention, smiling and clapping for Kendall.

Kendall quickly turned back around and sat down.

Logan giving him a weird look, shrugged and patted Kendall on the back.

* * *

The assembly was finally over and Kendall just sat in his seat staring at the stage while the students filed out.

Logan stayed by Kendall sensing something was wrong.

"Um, Kendall. Care to explain what has you so frazzled?" Logan asked him.

"This is just a lot more press-"

Kendall couldn't finish because that sweet, deep voice interrupted them.

"Mr. Mitchell, how's it going?" he asked.

Kendall didn't look up but he knew who it was.

"James, it's going good. Have you met Mr. Knight yet?" Logan asked him.

He laughed, adding "Yeah, someone pushed me into him earlier. Nice to officially meet you" He said holding his hand out to Kendall.

Kendall shook his hand finally looking up.

"James is it? Nice to meet you" Kendall said.

"Yeah, James. I just came over to see if you were going to help coach the hockey team, since you are the lead scorer and best player this school has ever had. I mean, until I break all your records." The boy joked.

"I uh….I'm just doing PE for now. Sorry." Kendall told him.

James shrugged and started walking away, but added, "I'll get you to help us out soon enough!" before he was gone out of the auditorium.

Logan just stood there staring at Kendall.

"What?!" Kendall asked when he noticed the staring.

"Oh, nothing." Logan scoffed.

"Seriously Logan, what" Kendall was serious now.

"It just nice to see another teacher look at a student that way. I thought I was alone." Logan told him slightly whispering.

"Wait, what? You think I'm into a high school boy? Logan, come on, I'm a teacher. Also like four years older than him." Kendall laughed.

"Whatever you say Kendall, see you tomorrow." Logan said walking up the aisle.

"You're wrong!" Kendall shouted after him.

Logan laughed and continued walking.

As he was walking out of the auditorium the principal and another familiar face stopped Kendall.

"Mr. Knight, you might remember this man?" He said.

"Coach Griffin, how's it been?" Kendall said shaking the coach's hand.

"Been well. It would be even better with you co-coaching my team this year. We've been good, but not as good when you were here. I've had a few requests to have you help. Think you're up for it?" He asked Kendall.

Kendall thought for a minute, but his instinct took over.

"I would love to help out." Kendall said proudly.

"Great. See you at 6:30 tomorrow morning at the rink!" The coach said as him and the principal walked away.

Regret washed over Kendall but there was no backing out now.

_Just ignore the boy. Do your job. He doesn't exist. _

James made him weak, and as long as Kendall didn't give into temptation everything would be great.

* * *

Nice reviews are welcomed!

Hope you liked chapter one. More chapters are in progress, be patient my friends, be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, here's chapter two._

_Took it in a different direction, but it's okay. it adds drama. _

_VOILA! _

_ENJOY IT ;)_

* * *

Kendall woke at 5am after having a restless night.

He was nervous for nothing, yet he couldn't shake the feeling.

He made himself some breakfast and headed to the rink.

When he got there, there was a few kids there practicing already.

One of the boys skated over to Kendall.

"I told you I would get you to help." The boy joked.

Kendall then realized it was James.

"I uh…was asked. Guessing you're the one who persuaded coach to ask…." Kendall said.

"Hey, I'm not the team captain for nothing." James laughed.

"Where's coach?" Kendall asked him.

"Dressing room." James told him.

"Kay. Go practice." Kendall said pushing James back onto the ice before walking back to the locker room.

"Mr. Knight! Welcome." Coach Griffin said.

"Look coach, I don't know if I can do this." Kendall told him.

"Woah, what are you talking about! I've been wanting you to come back and help for a while and if my team captain wants you here, you have to be here!" Coach told him.

"I just….I'll try." Kendall told him as they walked back to the ice.

Kendall tried his best to ignore James the entire practice. It seemed to work. But James skated so graceful and was just as good as Kendall and it amazed him.

Practice seemed to be the longest hour Kendall had ever endured.

He quickly packed up and headed to the gym for his first period class.

* * *

Kendall made it all the way to 5th period, when he had lunch, without seeing James.

He headed to the teachers' lounge, relieved to see Logan sitting in there.

"How's the first day?" Logan greeted him.

"Its…okay. So far." Kendall told him.

"So far?" Logan asked.

"Yeah…. So every student has to take gym?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. Well, not the band kids…Why?" Logan added.

"Nothing." Kendall said before digging into his lunch.

"That boy is really bothering you, isn't he?" Logan whispered to Kendall.

"I can't help it. Luckily I haven't seen him since hockey practice this morning. I don't know what's wrong with me." Kendall whispered back.

"Just breathe Kendall….Here's an idea. Let's go out tonight an-"

Kendall interrupted Logan.

"Wooaaahhhh….." was all Kendall could get out.

"Let me finish! Let's go out and find you someone to get your mind off the boy." Logan finished.

"It's a school night." Kendall came back with.

"When has that ever stopped anyone?" Logan said.

"Fine. Where are we meeting?" Kendall asked.

"Just meet here. I'll drive." Logan said getting up and walking back to his classroom.

* * *

Kendall got back to the gym a little late. All the kids were standing around waiting for him. He didn't see James so he sighed a breath of relief and began explain what they were going to do.

"We're going out on the track. Running laps." Kendal told them.

"Oh come on! That's not what everyone else was doing!" One kid chimed in.

"You can't go through life doing what everyone else does, can you?" Kendall replied with.

"Mr. Knight is right, come on guys lets run." A familiar voice chimed in, backing Kendall up.

He saw him them. Sitting on the bleachers in the back. James, in his way too small gym uniform.

"Get going!" Kendall shouted to the kids.

Kendall stood on the field and watched the kids run. While most of the kids struggled, the one kid that kept catching his eye was James. James out ran everyone and looked so graceful running; just like as he was skating.

As James ran passed Kendall a fifth time, he stopped him.

"Mr. Knight, what's up?" James asked.

"Is there anything you aren't good at?" Kendall asked him.

James laughed and added "Science."

"Weird, and Mr. Mitchell is fond of a kid who is bad at his favorite subject, odd" Kendall said.

"Mr. Mitchell likes me because I try my hardest and get everyone to shut up when he's explaining something no one gets. He's good with us, people just don't give him the time." James replied.

Kendall nodded and started seeing eyes on them.

"Um…you better get back to running. Don't want people thinking you're a teachers' pet." Kendall said pushing James back to the track.

"But I am a teachers' pet!" James shouted back to him as he ran away.

Kendall shook the response off and stared at his watch, just anticipating the bell to ring so he could finish the day without seeing James.

* * *

Kendall got back to the school before Logan, so he waited.

As he was waiting, a figure on the track caught his eye and he walked over to see who it was.

Of course it was James.

Kendall walked up to him to see what he was doing.

"James? What are you doing here so late?" Kendall asked him.

"Running." James said sternly as if something was wrong.

"You okay?" Kendall asked him.

"Just…..family stuff. Needed to get out, clear my head." James told him.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted from the parking lot.

Kendall looked at Logan and signaled for him to hold on.

"Hot date with Mr. Mitchell?" James joked.

"I…what? No." Kendall said confused for a bit.

"You sure? You both look pretty nice." James added.

"I don't date coworkers. He's taking me out to get-you know what I shouldn't be telling you this. I have to go." Kendall said starting to walk away.

"Have fun on your date!" James shouted to him.

Kendall blushing now shouted back.

"It's not a date!" He said as he continued back to his car.

"Um….." Was all Logan could say when Kendall got to the cars.

"Can we just go?" Kendall asked opening the car door.

Logan followed suit and didn't say a word the entire ride there.

* * *

"Please tell me this isn't a gay bar." Kendall said as they were walking to the bar entrance.

"No, just a bar." Logan said laughing.

They got a booth and were silent for a good minute.

"So you do like guys." Logan finally chimed in.

"I like both. Just some people really get to me more than others." Kendall admitted.

"Me too. See we already have something in common," Logan said catching Kendall confused look, "Not that this is a date. It's not. We're here to hook you up with a stranger."

"I just can't get that kid out of my head. I know I shouldn't even be thinking about him like this. It's not like anything can ever happen." Kendall said putting his head down.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" The waitress interrupted.

"Yeah, I'll take a beer and get him a couple shots of the strongest thing you got." Logan told her.

"Logan really, I don't think drinking is the answer." Kendall pleaded.

"No, but it is fun and makes you feel better. Well, at least for a while." Logan replied.

"Here you go," The waitress said putting down the drinks, "Can I get you guys anything else?"

"We're good for now." Kendall told her.

Kendall downed his shots and Logan continued to order him more. It wasn't before long that he blacked out.

* * *

When Kendall came to Logan was laying him in the back seat of the car.

"Woah, there Kendall, just lay down. I've got to get you home." Logan said.

Kendall laid there and Logan drove him home.

Logan helped Kendall inside his apartment and set him on the couch.

Logan was getting up to leave and Kendall grabbed his arm.

"Kendall I have to get home." Logan told him.

"Stay here." Kendall said pulling him back down.

Kendal continued to just look at Logan and Logan examined Kendall's apartment.

Kendall moved closer, laying his head on Logan's shoulder.

"You're such a good friend." Kendall told him.

"You're not the first person I've needed to help get over someone." Logan told him.

Before he knew it Kendall was attacking Logan's lips.

Logan not hesitating as Kendall put his hands all over Logan's body.

Kendall's judgment got cloudy and not before long he blacked out again.

* * *

Kendall woke up in his bed. Next to Logan.

He looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30. It was fair to say he missed hockey practice and school started in a half hour.

He nudged Logan to get him up.

"Logan, come on. We need to get up and get to school." Kendall told him.

"Crap!" Logan said jumping up out of bed.

It was then Kendall realized what really happened.

"Logan…..you might want to get dressed before you run out of my house naked." Kendall laughed.

Logan grabbed his clothes off the floor and practically ran to the bathroom.

Kendall fell back to his pillow and sighed.

By the time Logan got out of the bathroom Kendall was in the kitchen making them coffee and food to go.

"So….." was all Logan could get out.

"Last night was fun Logan. You underestimate how cool you are. Plus, well, you know." Kendall teased.

Logan playfully punched Kendall and grabbed his coffee mug and bagel.

"We need to get to school." Logan said seriously, obviously not in a good mood.

The ride to school was silent.

Kendall thanked him for last night and the ride to school and headed to the coaches office to apologize for missing practice.

* * *

"I know. Diamond told me you had some family thing. Just next time tell me about it." Coach told Kendall.

Confused, all Kendall could say was "Thanks."

Kendall headed to the gym where he found James waiting.

"Looks like your date was pretty fun, eh?" James teased him.

"It wasn't a date. What's it to you anyways?" Kendall said, angry now.

"I'm just messing with you. I just figured you let loose last night since your car didn't move…" James said.

"I had a lot to let go." Kendall told him.

"You know…if you ever need someone to talk to…I'm a good listener." James ensured him.

"You…you..uh need to get to class. Go." Kendall said dismissing him.

"The offers still on the table." James said before leaving.

Kendall dreaded the day ahead. He dreaded lunch with Logan, fearing he messed up the friendship they just started. He dreaded seeing James again. He just needed to get through the day without messing anything else up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wheeewwww, update already!_

_I had to get one up this afternoon since I work tonight._

_But I was up late writing this one, and my brain wanders late at night...soo... _

_Also, I don't personally know any teachers or the ages they normally start out, I'm just assuming young because one of my favorite subs my senior year was really young so i dont know...i never asked for an age. but its a story and JUST GO WITH IT._

_Okay, _

_Here you go. Chapter three._

* * *

Kendall made it to the weekend okay.

Logan was still talking to him and as long as he stayed away from James it was okay.

Kendall slept in Saturday morning, before getting up and going over to his mothers.

There was a new car in front of the house Kendall didn't recognize.

He walked in and his mom was putting on her coat.

"Oh, Kendall honey, you should have called!" She said.

"It's fine. I just wanted to stop by. I'll watch Katie while you're gone." Kendall told her.

"No it's okay she has a sitter." She said walking toward the door.

"What? Why?" Kendall asked.

"She's thirteen, Kendall. She gets into trouble just like you. I have to go. Go see your sister." She said giving him a hug and leaving.

Kendall went to the kitchen first to grab himself a bottle of water and headed to the living room.

Seeing only Katie he asked, "Where the baby-sitter?"

"Right here" A familiar voice said.

Kendall almost fainted when he turned around and saw James standing there.

"James…uh…you watch my sister? Is that….what?" Kendall mumbled.

"Relax dude. James has been my sitter for like two years. Mom works for his dad." Katie told him.

"Mom works for the mayor." Kendall stated.

"My dad is the mayor." James stated.

Baffled by all the new information Kendall sat down on the couch and stared out the window.

"How's being a teacher, Kendall?" Katie asked breaking the silence.

"It's fine." He said.

"Wow. No details, it must suck." Katie added.

"It does not. I just, I'll be back." Kendall said walking toward the backyard.

He picked up his phone and dialed the only person he could think to talk to.

"Logan. Help. He's in my mother house. Watching my sister." Kendall panicked.

"Calm down. Just leave." Logan told him.

"What?! Why do I have to leave? She's my sister!" Kendall pleaded.

"Mr. Knight?" Kendall heard turning around almost giving himself whiplash.

"I have to go." Kendall told Logan, hanging up.

"James, why are you out here, you're supposed to be watching Katie." Kendall scolded him.

"I just wanted to ask what I did wrong…" James said.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"Ever since you missed practice you've been treating me differently. Like you were mad at me. Like I did something wrong." James said.

_I think you're gorgeous. You make me weak. I can't trust myself around you._

Kendall shook the thoughts away and thought of something to say.

"I uh…..look James….." Kendall started.

"Look you don't have to explain yourself. I know you know I asked coach to have you help the team and you found out I was babysitting your sister. I know it's weird, but I think you're really cool and I look up to you and I'm sorry if I'm too pushy…"

Kendall had the urge to kiss James but restrained himself. Being so turned on and not being able to do anything about it killed him.

"James. It's fine. I'm not upset with you. I just….. I have to go." Kendall said walking back through the house and to his car.

Kendall instinctively drove to Logan house.

His house was huge.

He ran to the door and knocked…then started to pound.

Logan answered but didn't open the door completely.

Kendall pushed in anyways.

"Logan, I can't do it anymore. I can't be around him." Kendall said pacing around Logan's front room.

"Logan, is everything alright?" a new voice said entering the room.

"Oh god…..Carlos, everything is fine, just go back to the kitchen, I'll be right there." Logan told him.

"Oh my, Logan I am so sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting." Kendall said.

"Just don't tell anyone that you saw us together okay." Logan whispered to Kendall.

"What? Why." Kendall asked.

Logan pulled Kendall upstairs to explain.

"Remember the first day of school? I told you, you weren't the first one to look at a student that way?" Logan started.

Kendall nodded, waiting for more.

"Well, when I was student teaching a couple years ago, Carlos was in one of my classes. And Kendall, I swear you cannot repeat any of this, okay?" Logan said.

Kendall nodded and Logan went on.

"Him and I both knew there was an attraction but we never did anything. We had a couple secret dinners and got to know each other real well but then he went to college and he's back for a family reunion and he stopped by unexpected and I just got panicked." Logan explained.

"Wow. Do you still like him?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, honestly. But he's still too young. And his dad is the police chief so we can never do anything. I'm just gonna tell him to leave." Logan said.

"No. Wait. Let me leave. Talk to the boy and tell him. Call me later and tell me what happened." Kendall told him giving Logan a hug and then leaving.

* * *

When Kendall got home it was late, he hadn't realized he was out that long.

He just thought about how he needed to clear his head.

So he threw on some sweats and a tank to and decided to go for a run.

He put his ear buds in and started running down the street.

He stopped a couple miles down the block at this little park.

He headed to the swings when he noticed James sitting on a swing, and Kendall could have sworn he was crying.

"James? Are you alright?" Kendall asked him.

"Oh, Mr. Knight…..I just…family stuff" James said wiping his tears.

"You seem to have a lot of family problems…" Kendall said taking the swing next to James.

"I can't go home. My parents hate me." James told him.

"Why in the world would they hate you?" Kendall asked trying to be sincere.

"Because I don't want to go to college. I want to try out for pro hockey right away and they think it's stupid. And they just don't understand me and don't even know who I really am." James explained.

"James, I can't tell you what to do. But you have to have a back-up plan. Pro hockey doesn't take everyone. Look at me. I wish I was as good as you. But sometimes even the best players go to college to play, get that extra experience and then get drafted." Kendall told him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I just know I can't go home tonight." James said.

Kendall hesitated, knowing it was a terrible idea to invite James to stay with him.

"Can't you go to a friends' house?" Kendall suggested.

James just shook his head.

Kendall sighed, knowing the regret was going to come from his next suggestion.

"I'll tell you what, how about you stay with me and we'll talk all about this and eat and make you feel all better so you can get home" Kendall suggested.

"I guess so. Are you allowed to do that?" James asked.

"I don't know. So, don't tell anyone." Kendall joked.

* * *

James surveyed Kendall's apartment, looking at everything as the passed it.

"It's not much, but at least I'm not living at my mothers." Kendall joked.

"Its' cozy. I like it." James told him.

Kendall just smiled and picked up the take-out menu and handed it to James.

"Order anything you want." Kendall told him.

They ordered the food and turned on a hockey game.

James sat on the other end of the couch leaving a big space between the two.

"So…..What's your first name, Mr. Knight?" James asked.

"Kendall." He told him.

James just smiled, as if he approved of the name.

"How old are you?" James then asked.

"22." Kendall said.

"Wow. That's young, I thought you had to be older to be a teacher." James added.

"I graduated high school at seventeen, I'm actually about to turn 23." Kendall stated.

"Well, I'm 18." James stated.

At first Kendall thought he was trying to flirt with him but he knew he wasn't. Why would he. James wouldn't.

Luckily the buzzer rang and the food was there.

They ate in almost complete silence.

When they were finished, Kendall glanced over at James and noticed he had a scar on his hand.

"What's the scar from?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, this one?" James said moving closer to Kendall, now right next to him.

Kendall took a deep breath and held in any urge to touch James.

"Good friend of mine was messing around and threw a hockey skate and it sliced my hand," James told him, "Here, take a look."

James held his hand up to Kendall and he took his hand and examined the scar.

When Kendall looked back up James' lips were inches from his.

_Push him away, Kendall. Don't do it. Resist the urge._

Before he knew it, James was kissing him and Kendall wasn't stopping him.


End file.
